


All or Nothing

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arturia Pendragon felt her life was coming to a crashing halt when she found herself engaged to the rich yet egotistical Gilgamesh. However, the golden haired man offers her an interesting gamble; become his girlfriend for an entire year, and if she doesn't fall in love with him in that time frame, then he will cancel the engagement himself and leave her life. To her, it's a no-brainer, as she has no desire to marry him. But for Gilgamesh and Arturia, this "all or nothing" bet becomes far more than just a simple bet. Feelings can change, and before she knows it, Arturia bites off more than she can chew, as does Gilgamesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The  Bet

**Author's Note:**

> While this fanfiction is located on both dA and FF.net, this version will receive beta reading so the grammar errors will be fixed.
> 
> This is the UNCENSORED version of the fanfic and will therefore not hold anything back. The original fic is rated T on FF.net, so all explicit content will appear in this version.

A deep frown set on her pale lips. How did such misfortune fall upon her? What god did she anger in order to receive such retribution?

Arturia Pendragon was not one to bow out of a challenge. Her father, Uther Pendragon, raised her better. She was born of high class, daughter to the Excalibur Tea Company, provider of Britannia's finest teas. As the heir to her father's enterprise, and also blessed with youthful beauty, it was only natural that there would be many suitors to come and try to woo her.

Thank God in Heaven that her friends had the ability to scare the unwanted attention away. However, her father had expressed concern on many occasions.

 _"Yes,"_  she'd tell her father,  _"I'm well aware that I am already twenty-one."_

 _"Yes,"_  she's reply to her father,  _"I know my sisters are married and have children already."_

 _"Yes,"_  she'd sigh at her father's insistence,  _"I'm fully aware that, as the heir, I have to start a family soon."_

Conversations like these almost came too often, until, that is, three months ago, where Arturia had finally lost her temper.

She was willing to admit her fault in the argument. She had been in a foul mood, which only escalated with her father's unyielding persistence. Finally, she had snapped. She snarled at him that he had no right to interfere in her life, telling her how and when, where and why, who and what. Once she said everything that had pent up inside, she stormed off, leaving him speechless in her wake.

Nevertheless, Arturia had felt guilty about her rage towards her father. Uther, while having never truly participated in her life as she grew up, leaving the task of raising her to a friend of the family, he did care for Arturia's wellbeing. And Arturia also knew the importance of marrying into the right blood. As wrong as it might seem, it would simply be better for her to marry a man with the right connections, right experiences and the right upbringing. Even with the reservations her close friends carried towards the concept, it was Arturia's life and choice, and they, for the most part, respected her decisions.

Dismissing this as her fate, she went through life carefully observing each suitor with a discerning eye. None of them seemed to click, nothing to stand out and declare, "I am here!" They had all been the same, marrying for money, beauty, and status. They were not willing to grow, not willing to educate themselves or mature. But most importantly, they weren't willing to accept a challenge.

Her failure in selecting a future husband combined with her father's efforts to find her one coupled with their fight only three months ago has thus led to the mysterious phone call from her father a day ago.

"Arturia. Listen, I know that it wasn't that long ago since our … 'discussion' about your martial status. Before you say anything, I would like to admit an old man's fault."

Flabbergasted, Arturia could only listen as her father continued rambling on, "You were right. I had no business pestering you with these mundane suitors. I lack the parental eye for it. Therefore, I have made it my goal to get to know you as much as possible. By your friends, our family, the servants and your professors."

Arturia could only roll her eyes, but she listened this far and chose to wait to see if another shoe was going to drop.

"And all this led me to find you the perfect match. He is quite the catch; strong, handsome and doesn't tolerate hogwash. Most importantly, he likes a good challenge. Now, contain your excitement, my dear, but I need you to keep listening.

"I need you to come to Uruk to meet this fellow. I know you have to fly to Japan for the year in order to get credit for your studies, so I managed to convince him to fly with you to Japan. You two can get to know one another better. I'll leave the wedding date completely up to you, too. Bye, love."

With the click of a receiver as Uther hung up her fate was sealed. Arturia didn't get a chance to speak and regretted being courteous to him. It happened so suddenly. As there was no choice in the matter, she had done as her father asked, flying to Uruk to meet the man arranged to be her husband.

As she reflected on her situation, she found no anger or resentment towards her father. For her people, it was simply common to arrange marriages. She had long ago known that, and she found she didn't mind it all that much. It was no different than her sisters, or for Lancelot and Guinevere, or for Diarmuid and Grainne.

So she did not fret over the thought of her father suddenly arranging a marriage. Actually, she had been rather surprised in the beginning by him allowing her to select a husband. She was a little touched by the effort he had put forth. Unfortunately, in those three months she had been unable to contact him or even apologize to him. All this time he had been making arrangements so she would have a perfect spouse.

Little did she know that her fiancé would be  _this_  man.

* * *

 

 _This_  man whom she was referring to went by the name Gilgamesh Shepherd. She didn't know much about him. The trip to Uruk was filled with suspense and, frankly, boredom.

Sure, she was curious as to who this finance of hers would be like, but she had trusted her father's judgment on character. She was only given a name and description by her father, which wasn't to go by, although he assured her she'd have no difficulty picking him out in a crowd.

Look for a man with blond hair and red eyes, she had scoffed to herself at the time. Really, while red eyes might not be common, there were certainly a few she could list off the top of her head that possessed red eyes. Still, she followed faithfully, blindly even, to her father's words.

Only to meet  _that_ man.

* * *

 

In the present day, only moments after taking off and given the green light, Arturia felt her brow furrow, and her mouth set into an even harder line. Seeing her facial expression with one of amusement,  _that_ man cocked his head slightly to the side. "I am assuming this arrangement does not please you?"

Resisting the urge to punch the smug look off his face, she instead huffed and turned away from him. "Of course not! But," and this is where she had swallow her pride, "it is also beneath me to go against my father's wishes."

He chuckled darkly. "Yet you think nothing for yourself?" he asked her.

"I do what is best for the whole than the one," her reply was automatic, robotic, almost as if she had practiced that one verse over and over again.

He in turn clicked his tongue in displeasure. What a strange girl. If she wasn't such an interesting thing to watch he might have just lost interest now. However, something was pulling him closer and he wasn't above a challenge. Gilgamesh never turned his nose up to a challenge, and this girl, Arturia, proved to be quite the catch. At least, in entertainment value.

She had an air about her that spoke volumes of who she was. Her presence drew everyone's attention. There was a sense she was a capable leader, with fathomless strength in her movements and speech.

But Gilgamesh carried even more weight. Just looking at a person would render them incapable of speech. His sheer glow seemed to set fireworks off in the bodies of women, both outside and inside the bedroom, clothes or not.

But, upon looking her straight in the eye, her green eyes gave no hint of becoming trapped in his gaze. She had resisted him and continued to resist him. Feeling the faintest hint of a smirk, he offered a challenge, one he hoped she would take;

"Very well then. I have a proposal for you. Become my girlfriend for an entire year and if you haven't fallen head over heels in love with me by then, I will personally cancel the engagement. Do we have a deal?"

Arturia looked at him. Green eyes locking onto wine colored eyes. She scrutinized him closely as if looking for something. Gilgamesh did not move. However, he still bore that slightly twisted grin on his face. If Arturia were to describe that look, it was one of a predator, a wolf.

Eyes narrowing, she stuck out her hand, answering, "Challenge accepted."

 


	2. The Challenge

Gilgamesh was no stranger to how a woman works. He knew what attracted them, what made them tick and, most importantly, what made them aroused. He could read them like a book and anticipate their every need or want, without them having to ask.

Yet, during the flight to Japan, Arturia didn't exhibit the usual female signals. Her face gave away nothing nor did she react to his antics. Ever since they had met in the terminal, Gilgamesh did all the right moves, timed everything perfectly, and even collected himself to the point where he gave, for the most part, no hint of sexual desire. Yet she resisted and distanced herself from him. Which only made him want to egg on further, to see what buttons he could get away with pressing.

Arturia, meanwhile, hoped that by keeping to herself and not playing this sick game, Gilgamesh would be turned off and simply end the game right there.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Gilgamesh never refused a challenge. He loved the game and the pleasure of competing far too much. To him, the game was everything. It presented an obstacle and, best of all, the prize. In such a mundane and predictable world, he was addicted to the rush of a challenge, to the ensuing tension and conflict.  This challenge, this bet he had just forged with Arturia, was probably going to be the most interesting thing to date. A girl willingly betting her future over feelings she will develop over time. Nothing was more fascinating and awe-inspiring than that. She was arrogant, certain her in behavior.

Oh, how he loved the arrogant.

Although some might consider him arrogant, Gilgamesh considered himself prideful. There was no arrogance in his actions, only confidence and self-awareness. He never bragged over things that he did not know. The only boasts to leave his tongue were truths. He owned seven companies, built the wall surrounding Uruk when he was only sixteen, spoke five languages fluently, and was nominated in the Guinness World Records for being the richest man in the 21st century.

There were many accomplishments he had under his belt, and all he had earned either through effort, resources, or talent.

Once teasing her for a good hour didn’t seem to have much effect, Gilgamesh decided to change gears. Now, he assumed, would be the proper time to create rules for their little game.

Rules, Gilgamesh believed, are key to every game. They made things more interesting if worded correctly. After all, Gilgamesh didn't attend law school for the kicks.

... Okay, maybe he did. Regardless, it was money well spent.

He leaned closer to the young woman sitting beside him. Arturia did not appreciate the idea of being this close to the egotistical man. Her frown deepened as she sharply asked, "What?"

"Aren't you curious at all about the rules?"

Dumbfounded, Arturia gaped at him, gasping, "Rules?!"

Gilgamesh laughed at her reaction. "Well, of course! We can't simply start a game without rules."

Arturia blinked in disgust. Rules? Game? He thinks this is all a game? Before she could deal out her full-blown rage Gilgamesh held up a halting hand.

"Arturia, come now," he arched a brow. "We agreed to this little bet. Would it not serve us best to create boundaries for which we will navigate during this time? To ensure we play fairly and do not harm one another in any sort?"

She leaned back, studying him warily. When he was certain she wouldn't interrupt, he continued.

"For starters, since the bet circles around us dating, certain expectations must be met. I should take you on a date at least once a week."

He paused, keenly observing her. Arturia just eyed him strangely her lips pressed into a thin line.

Taking that as a good sign, he went on, "Furthermore, as couples often do, we should hang out during our spare time-"

"Absolutely not!" Arturia burst out.

That got a reaction, Gilgamesh mused before narrowing his red eyes and asking, "Oh? And why not?"

Arturia groaned, shaking her head. She'd rather not share with this man the real reason she was going to Japan. Hopefully, school would suffice as a valid reason. "I have classes. I need to study. This trip isn't a vacation."

"And you suspect I am here for that very reason? A vacation?"

Arturia nodded. Gilgamesh stared, wide eyed before cracking a genuine smile for once before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Throwing back his head his body shook with the force of his laugh. It took an entire minute until he finally settled down somewhat.

"You really ... you really think ... that I, haha ... was on ... on vacation?! Hahahaha!" he pants out breathlessly.

Huffing irritably, Arturia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, is there reason to doubt that assumption? You clearly have the money and resources needed to go wherever you wish, whenever."

Smirking, Gilgamesh rests his cheek on his curled up fist, tilting his head slightly in feigned curiosity. "Oh? And if I had such resources, wouldn't it be reasonable for me to pick a far better location than Fuyuki? Such a small and pathetic town doesn't hold a candle to the marvels of Uruk, even." Closing his eyes, he fondly shakes his head. "No, my dear. The real reason I am gracing that backwater hub is to check on a company I am currently invested in. Also, I've heard from some reliable sources that you have family across sea."

Arturia bit her lip. She was hoping he'd never find that out. In fact, she was hoping to keep this entire thing a secret.

When she didn't answer, Gilgamesh's lips twisted into a wide smirk. "Well, I suppose family is important. Very well. I shall not intrude on such matters."

"Where do you get off?" Arturia demands, standing up and glaring down fiercely at Gilgamesh.

His only reaction was to smirk wider with a new added emotion. The expression was anything but innocent.

After several moments of their spontaneous staring match, Gilgamesh conceded this particular contest with sigh and shake of his head. "Either way, as I said before, I have no intention of interfering with your family life, if you so wish. However, as I also mentioned, we do need to create rules in order to ensure there is no foul play."

Arturia slowly allowed herself to relax back into her seat. "Very well." Sighing heavily, she adds, "Then we shall continue."

Gilgamesh's smile returned. "Excellent."

* * *

_I will not punch him, I will not punch him, I will not punch him._

Despite the hundreds of times she chanted this to herself, Arturia could not stop imagining how absolutely wonderful it would be throw her fist directly into his smug, arrogant, dickface expression, cleaning it clear off—

_No, mustn’t think that._ Grinding her teeth, she forced herself back into the now very one-sided conversation.

“Once a week, excuses being only school, family, or health,” she repeated stiffly, through gritted teeth. “But that’s it,” she added, giving him a dangerous look.

Chuckling, he leaned back in his chair, casually helping himself to a glass of wine that was set before him moments earlier by a flight attendant. “That is, of course, unless you wish to change it personally.” His red eyes were watching her carefully as he lifted the glass up after filling.

There was another glass on the small, elegant table situated between the two, also filled with wine. Arturia, however, refused to touch it, instead waving her hand dismissively at him. “That is improbable.” Shifting, she continued with the list of rules, “Next rule should be no interfering with the family of other, unless given explicit permission.”

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes, chuckling. “I fail to see why I would ‘interfere’ with your family, but very well. But there should be a rule that, if one of us desires to spend time with the other, they must compel, with—” cutting Arturia off with a hand, “the exceptions of family emergencies, school, or health.”

Frowning, Arturia huffed. “Well, then the next rule should be not to speak a word of this bet of ours.”

“And why would that be?”

“Isn’t obvious?” Arturia waved her hand out, as if to clarify her point. “Betting on our futures isn’t something to gloat about. Not a word of this will be spoken of, understood?”

He, in turn, let out a sigh. “Very well. I will speak nothing of this little arrangement of ours. I had never intended on doing so, anyway, but if you’re insistent, then I guess I have no choice.” Gently rocking the glass in his hand, he continued, “Moving on, I think there should be a rule pertaining to our behavior in public. As we are in a relationship, we are expected to behave as such, which involves, of course, giving each other gifts, kissing, holding hands—”

“Absolutely not,” Arturia replied stubbornly. Her arms were crossed firmly in front of her, eyes narrowed with a stern frown on her face. Gilgamesh chuckled, his red eyes gleaming.

“And why not, my dear? After all, it would hardly be considered dating if you do not act according.”

“No.” Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. “We already vowed to keep this arrangement to ourselves.”

“Actually, my dear Arturia, you merely requested that we would not share our little deal.” He grinned wickedly at her, his eyes hooded and dark.

Arturia, in turn, growled, baring her teeth in frustration. Feeling cornered, she snapped in return, “No sex.”

Gilgamesh was about to take a drink from his glass when she spoke. Startled, he stared at her, completely taken aback before narrowing his eyes. Arturia could not resist the smirk appearing on her lips at the sight of his own displeasure.

They stared down at each other for what felt like an hour before Gilgamesh finally spoke lowly. “Very well. In turn, you cannot pretend you are single. If someone were to ask, you are to tell them the truth, excluding our little deal.”

“The same goes for you.” Arturia highly doubted he would; after all, arrogance didn’t mean disloyal, but she wanted him to experience some kind of pressure.

“And no throwing out any of the gifts I send you,” he retorted, smirking before taking a sip from the wine. She huffed in return. Damn this man.

Well, at least she managed to hold something over his head.

The rest of the flight was uneventful for the most part save for Gilgamesh's continued teasing Arturia. By the time the aircraft landed, Arturia had perfected the art of ignoring him. As they disembarked from the jet she turned to him and, with a curt nod, stated, "While we are indeed a formal couple, I do not need for you to escort me to my place of residence."

Gilgamesh smiled darkly. "Very well," he replied, turning to make his way down the stairs before pausing to momentarily to glance back. "However, we do need to set a time for our first official date. Meet me tomorrow at Ahnenerbe, around noon. It's in the Shinto district."

Arturia merely grunted in acknowledgement as she strode away from him toward the terminal. Gilgamesh did not follow her, which was a nice reprieve from his antics. As she entered the terminal, a white haired, red-eyed woman in white beamed at Arturia the moment she exited the gate.

"Saber! It's wonderful to see you again!" The woman ran up to Arturia, her arms spread out wide in greeting.

Arturia laughed in return. "Irisviel, it has been too long!"

The two women embraced, laughing and chatting. Or at least Irisviel was. Arturia, however, found that her energy was simply not there. Irisviel seemed to notice, too, because she loosened her hold.

"Saber?"

Looking up with a tired smile, Arturia replied, "It's nothing, Irisviel. I'm just a little tired."

It almost felt wrong to hide the truth, but Arturia had to remind herself she was tired. Tired from listening to that arrogant, egotistical bastard for the entire flight. Arturia truly wished her father had not arranged a marriage with such a man. However, the idea of dismissing this was ... well, it seemed cruel to her father. However odd and misguided his conclusions were, to spit on his decision would be cruel, particularly if there was no good reason. Arrogance just wasn't a good enough reason.

So Arturia was left in a bind. Being honest with herself, she reluctantly admitted that if Gilgamesh were simply an arrogant, egotistical bastard, then she could deal with that. It wasn't exactly welcomed, but this was the hand she was dealt with.

That was her thought prior to the bet. Now, she would only have to deal with Gilgamesh for a year. Afterward, she could continue with her life, never worrying about that man again.

Her thoughts about him finally ended as Irisviel guided her into the car waiting outside. Sighing as she sat down, Arturia allowed herself to relax completely. Irisviel, she noticed, was watching her carefully, but she didn't mind. She knew she'd have to explain Gilgamesh eventually, but for now, she'd like to push him far out of her mind.


	3. Preparation

Despite her plan to relax and forget the golden haired man, Arturia found she simply couldn't. Her thoughts continued to be plagued by him; relentlessly reminding her of the situation she had placed herself in.

How was she to explain him to her friends? Irisviel would certainly see through every lie Arturia would try to conjure up and certainly would disapprove of Gilgamesh's connection to Arturia. Kiritsugu, well, he was a different man of sorts, one you could never really tell what was going through his head. He and Arturia weren't very close, but he listened to Irisviel, so most likely he would agree with his wife.

Shirou and Illya were also something to think about. Shirou would definitely try to talk her out of the entire ordeal. He never approved of Arturia's inability to simply say 'no' to things like arranged marriages. Illya, like her father, was a hard one to read, even though Arturia had a pretty good idea what Illya would try to do when she meets Gilgamesh.

As tempting as it'd be to allow the eight year old girl torture the golden haired man, Arturia's pride wouldn't allow for such things. To allow others to perform duties only she could do was simply shameful.

 _No_ , Arturia thought to herself. _This situation was born from my own yoke, and thus, I shall deal with it by myself. After all, it was a simple bet. Do not fall in love with Gilgamesh by the end of the year while dating him. It is child's play, really._

"Saber?"

Blinking, the blond turned to Irisviel. "Yes?"

Facing her longtime friend, Irisviel studied her facial expression for a moment before expressing her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't pry, but you just seem so . . . spaced out. Is something bothering you?"

 _Yes, a certain golden man's face, to be exact_ , Arturia mentally replied, but she kept her face completely neutral as she instead answered, "It's my father. He is up to his old tricks on finding me a husband. But you needn't worry, Irisviel. I have things under control."

She gave her best attempt at a smile, but it was weak and faded quickly.

Irisviel looked doubtful. In fact, she began opening her mouth in reply when Arturia's peripheral vision caught sight of oncoming traffic, causing the young woman to shout, "Irisviel, the road!"

The white haired woman screamed as she yanked the steering wheel in another direction from the honking car sailing by them. Frowning, Irisviel waved her fist, shouting, "Jackass!"

Arturia, in the meantime, was clenching the seat, green eyes wide in shock. "Umm, Irisviel?" she tried asking calmly, despite the constant hammering of her heart against her chest, "You were on the wrong side of the road."

Harrumphing, Irisviel pouted, "Well, my toy needs more space compared to other cars. People should just move."

Noting the sarcasm in her tone, Arturia couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, as it appeared Irisviel had completely forgotten about Arturia's earlier mood. In fact, Arturia had also forgotten about her earlier distress. It seems a good scare will take anything off the mind.

It certainly helped that Arturia had to once again guide Irisviel safely through traffic and down the narrow street towards the small manor that the Emiya family occupied. This place would be Arturia's temporary residence for the year from April to March of the following year. She would live as the Emiyas’ guest.

While this was the first time she would living with Irisviel's family, the area wasn't unfamiliar. When she was younger, her father frequently took her on business trips, preparing the young heir. It was on these trips where she would meet acquaintances and, of course, close friends.

Irisviel's bond with Arturia was formed during one of these trips. It was a dual purpose trip; get a contract with a particular family that had some excellent rights over some rare tea cultivated in India, and find a proper boarding school in a foreign country, as her father was a firm believer in providing culture and education together.

Whilst visiting the family owning the rights, Arturia met Irisviel, both young, yet neither talented in social interactions. Arturia supposed this was how the two hit it off; they were both from very wealthy families, having their paths set out before them the day they were born. They became friends relatively quickly, due to Irisviel's bright and upbeat character.

Even after the business was settled, Irisviel and Arturia remained close, tracking each other via letters and eventually emails. The two took time to visit one another, and Arturia even attended Irisviel's wedding, under the "condition" that Irisviel gets to attend Arturia's.

Arturia didn't realize she had lost herself in thought before being nudged by Irisviel, who now had a slightly worried look on her face. "Saber? Are you feeling alright?"

Blinking back into reality, Arturia shook her head, breaking her thoughts. "Ah, sorry, Irisviel. I was just … thinking about things."

"What sort of things?"

Now that the question was posed, Arturia suddenly remembered her previous misgivings. Tomorrow, she was supposed to go on a date with Gilgamesh.

The arrogant, egotistical bastard. Just thinking about him caused a rain cloud to form over her head. However, as she exited the car and followed Irisviel to the large gate that served as the entrance to the manor, she forced herself away from the memory and shook her head. That seemed to end the conversation, as Irisviel opened the large wooden doors, revealing an empty courtyard littered with various objects. Toys, a baseball, and some other objects that Arturia didn't take the time to recognize.

Sliding the screen open, Irisviel hollered inside, "Illya, Shirou, Kiritsugu, Saber's here!"

Suddenly, almost like someone had flipped a switch, there was noise, ruckus from the back, probably from the dojo area located in the back.

And Arturia was knocked over by two excited kids.

* * *

 

Gilgamesh, in the meantime, was also settling in to his temporary residence. While the gold haired man had high standards, he was a reasonable man and knew how ridiculous it would be to live in a mansion everywhere he goes.

That was why he selected a suite, one that followed many of his tastes, yet was located in a convenient place in Fuyuki. This "suite" took up the entire floor, a large king size bed, a kitchen with all the essentials, and a living room with a large HD flat screen.

Really, though, the suite was smaller than he had hoped, but again, it was only temporary. After all, he believed he would win his little bet with Arturia by the end of the third month.

A little like home in Uruk, but truly a far cry in Gilgamesh's opinion.

His luggage were already set out in the living room, room service having already taken care of part one of his "settling down." The next part was unpacking, something Gilgamesh had always preferred to do himself.

To control his surroundings, where his items went, what location was worthy of his treasures. That's what it meant to be king, ruler over all. And though he may not be king, he was certainly the master of his life, controlling how he spent time, where he went, etc.

Going about his domain, arranging and rearranging as he saw fit, Gilgamesh thought about the young woman he was engaged to. She teased him in the worst yet most amusing way possible. But it was not the temptation of her body that allured him to her. Her green eyes, as lovely as they were, only served as a gateway into her very soul; a fiery tempest where a dragon lay dormant, powerful and fierce.

Gilgamesh always preferred women with a spark. Those easy picks only amused him for a moment, a one night fling before moving on. Basically, it was like scratching an itch. But these strong types served as a far greater asset for entertainment. These types needed to be treated like a gazelle, with him as a lion slowly stalking them, encircling them before trapping them in his claws.

Yes, these women made his life truly entertaining, a rarity he jumped at a chance to face. And to be honest, he only met two of this rare breed. Both he had eventually left, his then teenage mind preoccupied with more important things.

He wondered how long Arturia would last, once she succumbed to his spell. Would she break, like those other two did before her, becoming sniffing jesters clinging desperately to false hope? Would she become a puppet, dancing to his tone, willing to do anything to please him? He was perfectly aware of the engagement, true, and how he simply couldn't dump her out on the street for no good reason.

A dark smile crept on his face as he finished unpacking. Well, certainly he could squeeze her dry before cancelling the entire thing. After all, she'll probably want nothing to do with him afterward, like he would with her. He just prayed she would last long to amuse him.


	4. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to shout out to the tumblr blog "fate-apophenia" as the owner, Kono, is making a beautiful fan visual novel. One of its features is a Gilber route. Please go support it!

"Hey, Saber, where do you want me to put this?"

Turning around, Arturia addressed the young man standing behind her. "Just over by the dresser. They are mostly clothes."

Nodding, the boy carried the luggage and set it down next to the antique dresser. The room she was staying in was simple, Japanese styled with a few European items scattered around, excluding her own. There was the futon, rolled up and placed off to the side, cleaned and ready for use, a low writing desk, a sitting pad in front of it for her to sit on. Behind her was the doorway, one of those old sliding doors with a small handle you used to pull the door aside. Above the writing desk was a window, and as it was only 7:00 pm, it was still light out.

By the old dresser, mostly imported from France, stood the young man who assisted her in carrying her luggage in. He was taller than her, (then again, most people where taller than her) with short red hair and yellow eyes, and his lips stretched into a kind smile.

This boy was Emiya Shirou, as stated properly in Japanese, and this boy had once admitted his feelings for her, a story in of itself. And as much as Arturia liked him as a friend and younger brother, she couldn’t possibly ever see him in any other light. Plus, there was the matter of age, and it was something Arturia tried to explain to the boy after his confession, saying they were both too young to understand love and, with Shirou's lack-luster position, was unstable to be a proper candidate. He seemed to drop the subject after a good hour of arguing back and forth, and she hadn’t heard a word about the subject since then, thankfully.

While it might seem cruel, it was her way of showing she cared. She didn't want to build Shirou's hopes up, only for her to suddenly break them. And if it wasn't her, it would most likely be someone in her family. They were simply non-compatible. She was just grateful that Irisviel didn’t take offense to Arturia’s response to turning down Irisviel’s son’s feelings.

Shirou's connection to Irisviel was a rather interesting one, though, as he is not her biological child. He was adopted after a terrible fire  several years ago took his home and family away from him. Only a week after being discovered in the blaze, Kiritsugu, the patriarch of the family, took Shirou in as his own.

But what of that wealthy family that Irisviel was a part of? Well, used to be a part of. After Irisviel decided to marry the less-than-pristine Emiya Kiritsugu, she was cut off from her family, the Einzberns. She and Kiritsugu reached some difficult times, as, although Kiritsugu had ownership over the manor, there was little else he could offer. He was a mere private investigator, and his office didn't get much business at the time, due to how peaceful Fuyuki was.

It was truly a miracle when Kiritsugu eventually managed to get his business off the ground with his subordinate Maiya. But that sort of tenacity was commonplace among the Emiyas.

Hence why, the moment Arturia began to move towards the door to join the rest of the Emiyas, Shirou stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Saber."

Arturia stopped, glancing over questionably at him. “What is it, Shirou?”

"Saber, if your dad's bothering you, you should tell him to stop. You don't need to—"

"Shirou," Arturia interjected, gently removing Shirou’s hand, "I understand where you're coming from. But the world I come from and the world you live in are two different entities. I do not mind the concept of arranged marriage. Truly, I don't. Besides, if I am to inherit the company, I need a family to support me." She smiled at him softly, noting his amber eyes betraying his frustration. "I am neither helpless nor hapless. I can make my own decisions, while keeping in mind the betterment of the company."

"But you don't need to serve your dad's business!" Shirou insisted. "You can start your own business, do your own thing—"

"Are you saying I should be selfish and run away?" To this Arturia frowned, taking a step back. "Shirou, you know me better. I would never do such things. Now, I am going to speak to Irisviel."

With that, she turned quickly, exiting the room and leaving Shirou by himself.

********

"Irisviel, tomorrow I have a meeting with someone, so I'll be gone for a bit."

Irisviel looked up from her soba noodles, her red eyes wide with curiosity. "Oh? With who?"

Arturia paused, biting her lower lip while keeping her gaze down. How would she explain her date with Gilgamesh? It seemed too sudden for her to reveal anything. She had to tread carefully, to ensure they would not find out the truth and, worse yet, interfere.

"Don't tell me it's someone your father hooked you up with." She didn’t hear what Irisviel said, lost in her own thoughts. _Maybe I could simply say it, excuse it as just a formality,_ Arturia thought. _No, then they would clue them in on what was really going on. But I can't lie. I don't feel anything but contempt for that man. Maybe I could pass it off as experimentation—_

"Saber!"

Jerking her head out of her thoughts, Arturia found herself being stared down by not just Irisviel's red eyes, but Illya's, Shirou's yellow ones, and Kiritsugu's dark ones. So much for being subtle. "Irisviel, I told you I have things under control. But to answer your question; no, this meeting wasn't my father's doing."

"Then who…?"

"Like I said, I am simply meeting with someone tomorrow. Nothing more."

Silence. Was that a good sign? Arturia hoped so. She hated being put under the microscope so much. She was too tired to actually think about some reasonable explanation. Being stuck on a ten hour flight with that man drained her completely.

Deciding to take the situation into her control, Arturia added, "Really. Irisviel, if I felt like I couldn't handle this, I'd ask for help."

Irisviel's eyes said it all; _That's not true. You never ask. You're too strong for that._ Just how easy was Irisviel's expression to read? "Alright, Saber. I trust you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arturia began to work on her food again before the young mischievous Illya proposed a dangerous suggestion; "Maybe Saber's going on a date with someone."

A sudden streak of red flushed on her pale face. "Illya, that is not true!" she stated too quickly, leaned far too forward to appear casual or dismissive.

Illya laughed, clapping her hands together, her red eyes (so similar to Irisviel, yet so different) gleaming gleefully. "It is! It is! You're going on a date! Is he good looking? Does he give you flowers?"

Blinking at the rapid question session, Arturia was very relieved when Irisviel intervened right before it got too overwhelming. "Illya, that's enough! No teasing Saber at the table.” She turned to her old friend, sighing with a tired smile. “Saber, I'm so sorry."

"Illya, this is Saber's business." Flinching slightly at the voice, Arturia glanced over at Kiritsugu, who had picked up his tea mug and sipped from it casually. "Most likely she's just meeting with potential customers. Right?" He looked up from his mug, staring directly at the young guest seated at their table.

Her voice nearly failed her. "Uh…yes, exactly." She hoped this conversation would change quickly. She didn't know how much more badgering she could take.

Illya puffed out her cheeks in a silly pout, mumbling, "I still think it's a date." She picked up her chopsticks, pausing a hair length away from the meat she was about to grab. "Hey, what's wrong, Shirou?"

The entire family and guest turned to look at the red head, who hadn't even touched his food yet. He was simply staring at the plate with a dull expression, only his eyebrows furrowing. Suddenly, he stood up, his head bowed. "I'm not hungry. Please excuse me."

"But Shirou!" Irisviel began to stand up, reaching out to Shirou. However, a hand stopped her

"Let him be." Kiritsugu's eyes were staring at the spot Shirou was moments ago. "He's young; he needs time to accept things as they are."

Irisviel blinked slowly. "Accept things?" In response, Kiritsugu nodded. Slowly, Irisviel returned to her seat, but she remained still, looking down at her half eaten food.

Arturia, on the other hand, had lost her appetite. _This isn't good_ , she thought to herself. But what could she do? Cancelling an engagement because of a friend's wish? Her father would never allow such a thing. It would like a slap in the face.

Poking at her food absentmindedly, Arturia resisted the urge to sigh. For now, the conversation of how to explain Gilgamesh would have to wait. She, for now, had to be mindful of Shirou's feelings.

*********

A mirror was positioned in front of Arturia as she checked her appearance one more time. While the idea of dressing up for that man didn't appeal to her, it would appear childish to not show proper edict and forget all her years of learning proper mannerisms. What she had settled on was a more conservative yet casual outfit, consisting of a light-colored shirt and gray leggings under a lavender skirt. It was an outfit Irisviel had picked out, back when she literally dragged Arturia everywhere on their little shopping trips.

Tying her hair into her usual bun and braid combo, Arturia nodded to the mirror. _Well, at least he can't complain I didn't try. At the most, he will at least be disappointed I didn't try something more feminine._ Just the thought made her smirk internally. Anything to spite that man was good enough for her, although it probably was best done discreetly.

Turning to leave, Arturia only got out of her bedroom and was about to close the door when she heard someone ask;

"Are you really going on a date?"

It was asked quietly, shyly, almost as if fearful that emotion would come out if spoken any louder. Arturia turned to see Shirou, fully dressed and a little dirty (most likely from cleaning, as he was prone to do in the morning of summer), with his head down and avoiding eye contact.

Arturia was at a loss. Dare she share the truth with him? It wasn't like she was looking forward to this date, but there was really nothing that could be done at this moment.

Smiling softly, she rested a hand on Shirou's shoulder. "I don't know when I'll be back, but when I do, why don't we spar in the dojo? I heard you've improved your technique."

Shirou seemed to perk up a little, because he gave a faint hint of a smile and nodded. "Be back soon, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do."

*********

The café Gilgamesh mentioned was difficult to find. In her defense, Arturia didn't take the time to locate the exact location, merely relying on where she remembered the café district and then from the locals' directions.

Needless to say, it took longer than expected, but with careful planning, she arrived on the dot rather than late (or early, if she had bothered to research the location). And lo and behold what she stumbled upon when walking along the sidewalk…

"Ah, Arturia. I see you've finally arrived." Smirking as usual, the arrogant prick stood up from his seat, turning to face her. He, too, had more casual clothes on, but "casual" was probably stretching the definition. He wore a white leather jack with a fur collar, a plain black shirt underneath, and dark leather pants. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"I might not approve of this," Arturia retorted, "but a deal is a deal." She paused, noting the thing behind Gilgamesh. "Wait, is that a—"

"My motorcycle." Stepping aside to allow Arturia full view, his smirk was, for once, devoid of any dark undertones. Glancing away from his face to the bike, Arturia's jaw nearly dropped open. The motorcycle was gold, large and heavy plated, with all sorts of accessories that made the bike appear to be from some sort of sci-fi film.

… Figures.

Feeling a hand cupping her shoulder, she jerked her head to see Gilgamesh's face a mere inch from hers. She could even feel his warm breath against her cheek and lips. Pulling away immediately upon realization, Gilgamesh merely laughed at Arturia's reaction.

"You never cease to amuse me, do you?" he asked, cocking his head a bit, his grin regaining its more sinister allusion. His red eyes began to survey her form, careful in taking in every detail. Without warning, his eyes narrowed slightly before he asked, "Arturia, did you walk here?"

Arching a blond eyebrow, Arturia crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I did. Why is that such a concern?"

Clicking his tongue, he leaned forward, looking directly into her emerald eyes. "Foolish woman. Do you realize that you have a willing boyfriend who would gladly drive you home if you had asked?"

Waving her hand dismissively while turning and beginning to make her way to the entrance of the café, Arturia simply retorted, "I do not need such services. I have a good pair of legs and am perfectly content on using them. Now, if you do not mind, I have things to do and would like to get this arrangement over and done with."

Chuckling under his breath, Gilgamesh shook his head. "Well, well. _'Pride like a lion'_ indeed." Of course, it certainly didn't help that she made the comment about her legs…

Upon entering the café, Arturia wondered if coming here was such a good idea. Arrogant prick aside, the café they had chosen as the location of their date was loud and crowded, not exactly something she favored. For such a small place, it lacked the space to serve the dozens of customers it seemingly held, and everyone appeared to practically be on top of one another. Which mean having the golden haired bastard behind her invading her personal space more than she would like, and to no fault of his own, even.

In fact, it lacked even the man power. Arturia only noticed two girls, one blond and one blue haired, scurrying around, trying to take everyone's orders and seat everyone at the same time. It's too busy and, for a fraction of a second, Arturia felt relieved. Does this mean the date can be cancelled now?

A hand on her shoulder told her otherwise. Gilgamesh tugged her in a direction, stating, "Come on, Arturia. Our table is here."

"But how—" Arturia stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a black haired boy with glasses beckoning the two to a small table in the corner, by one of the windows. It had a card labeled "Reserved," and Arturia knew immediately what had transpired.

He called in ahead. Sighing, Arturia followed Gilgamesh to the table, where they both sat down. The boy handed them each a menu before saying, "I'm Shiki. Is there anything I can get you before one of our servers comes?"

"Oh, no," Arturia replied quickly, catching Gilgamesh's eyes before he could respond. "We're fine for now. Besides, I think there are some other customers waiting."

The boy with glasses glanced over his shoulder, then his mouth nearly dropped down before turning back, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'll get Arc to come by as soon as she's done."

"Please, take your time." Arturia then picked up the menu, scanning through the Japanese text, before her reading was unfortunately disturbed by a certain man's chuckle.

Glancing back up, she noticed Gilgamesh had a bemused smile on his face, with his cheek resting against his curled fist. Arching a blonde eyebrow, Arturia asked, "What's so amusing to you?"

"I simply find it interesting that you took the time to make that child feel at ease. Others' emotional states truly do concern you, hmm?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him, she instead looked back down at the menu before answering him, "I have no desire to inconvenience others. Unlike you, I am not selfish."

Letting a low tone whistle, Gilgamesh smirked darkly, watching her carefully as Arturia continued to survey the menu, her green eyes flicking back and forth as she read the lines of text. Casually, he lifted his own menu, although his mind wasn't currently focused on picking what to order.

Eventually, a young woman with chin length blonde hair appeared at their table, introducing herself as Arcuied. Her red eyes, so unlike Gilgamesh's, were friendly and bright, that it actually affected Arturia’s current mood. After ordering (and casting some angry glares at Gilgamesh, who apparently knew what manners were yet only gave such manners to those whom he deemed "worthy"), Arcuied left the two alone.

A smirk on his lips, Gilgamesh placed an elbow on the table, fist curled and supporting his cheek, his eyes leering at hers, matching her glare with a gleeful sneer.

"So, Arturia, tell me a little about your life," he began, his voice suave.

Arturia, no longer having the menu to act as a guard, merely crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I think it unnecessary to give details to someone like you."

Gilgamesh arched a gold eyebrow. "'Someone like me'? You flatter me, Arturia. But truly, if you are to be my girlfriend, I think it would only be proper courtesy to get to know one another. After all, is that not the point of a date?"

His smirk was so unbearable that, had Arturia not had any restraint, she would have clocked him there and now before promptly leaving the café.

But she didn't. She was too reserved and prideful to do such a thing in public.

However, before Arturia could drop a witty remark, Arc arrived with their drinks. Thanking her as gently as possible (having no intention to project her anger on the poor waitress), she once more returned her glare back to the egotistical bastard.

When he said nothing, simply sticking to waiting her with a cat-like smile, she sighed.

"I grew up in Camelot. Raised to be the next heir to the family business. I am currently in school in order to prepare myself for my future role." Clasping her hands together, she brought her joint hands in front of her, peering over her knuckles to watch his reaction. "That is all."

Chuckling, Gilgamesh shook his head. "I think there's more to you than that."

Shrugging in response, Arturia lifted her tea cup and sipped, choosing to look out the window.

"For example," the man continued, "not only are you the heir to the Excalibur Tea Company, your father was knighted by the queen of Britannia. You come from a mixed family, being the youngest out of four girls, although you are the only child of Uther, the other three being your half-sisters."

Arturia's jaw nearly dropped, but she held back, scrunching her facial expression in order to hide the face of surprise that otherwise would have appeared. While some of her family's information was available publicly, most that knew of family dynamics were either in the family circle or business partners. But then again, the image of Uther appeared in her head, serving as the answer. Of course he would.

A laugh escaped his lips. Gilgamesh continued on, "You also are attempting to get a degree in business management, although one would wonder why a natural leader such as yourself would bother with such trivialities. Either way, you are here in Fuyuki in order to gain credit for studying aboard and, I also suspect, you are here to socialize with family located here?"

Straining her lips, Arturia replied coldly, "I am still rough in speaking Japanese. Besides, why is it such a strange thing to stay with relatives in a foreign country?"

"It's not strange at all," Gilgamesh reassured. "I simply find it interesting that the supposed 'lone wolf' would fancy company."

Clicking her tongue, Arturia rolled her eyes. "It is perfectly normal. You simply do not know me, if all you think my personality is that of a lone wolf."

Leaning forward, Gilgamesh's eyes twinkled sinisterly. "Oh, but I do desire to know more about you. Which is why I insist we talk about your family life. How else am I to know you more if all you give me are vague details?"

"I believe simply watching one's behavior serves as explanation enough." Narrowing her emerald eyes, she added, "I can assist that you like to talk a lot. Which causes me to wonder, do you like hearing yourself talk?"

Gilgamesh laughed in response. "You are quite comical, Arturia. However," the wicked grin spread wider on his face, "I do love feisty women."

Arturia clenched her fist, which was currently under the table. One whole year. One entire year of this. She didn't know if she could deal with this egotistical bastard. She was going to lose her mind.

The food finally arrived, and while Gilgamesh had a few snide remarks to make towards the timing, Arturia would have none of that, noting to tip the waitress personally.

Lunch dragged on, with Gilgamesh poking and probing for information. In all honesty, Arturia was relieved that her upbringing had been so strict and reserved. Otherwise—

Suddenly, a commotion sounded behind her. Looking back, Arturia only caught the glimpse of a man running past her, before she heard a shout and a heavy thud of a body hitting the wooden floor.

Turning her head, she noticed first that Gilgamesh's foot slipped in quickly under the table. There, flat on the floor, was the man she glanced at only seconds ago. Appearing at his side was the blue haired waitress. Pushing her glasses up, she shouted at someone to call the cops.

It was then that Arturia realized, in that split second, that she just witnessed a dine-and-dash. Opening her mouth, she was stopped by Gilgamesh, who merely murmured, "Those who do not obey the law set before them are mongrels. That is simply how the world works."

Blinking, she gave him a strange look. How strange, she mused, that the egotistical bastard would consider the law as above all. Not only that, but his willingness to enact justice by preventing criminals from escaping. Finally shaking her head, she knew she couldn't disagree with the concept either.

*********

The rest of lunch was uneventful, and it seemed the dine-and-dash incident had cooled Gilgamesh down. Arturia heard no more snide remarks or hidden innuendos towards her, just mild chatter about business, which she didn't mind at all.

Once the bill was paid (and the waitress tipped), the two left the café. It appeared, at least to Arturia, that things were looking up, that maybe this date wasn't a total nightmare and she might just survive the year with her sanity intact.

Or, as she soon found out, it will be the exact opposite, with Gilgamesh's next words were spoken;

"Oi Arturia, are you going to be walking home again? Because I simply cannot allow such an action."

Sighing, Arturia began to turn around, saying, "Now what are you going—" before being cut off mid-sentence when Gilgamesh's hand grabbed her arm and tugged her in the direction of his motorcycle.

"H-hey!" was all she could utter. The blond haired man, however, stopped her from speaking further by placing a single finger on her lips.

"Did I not say early that you have a willing boyfriend who would take you home?"

Grinding her teeth, Arturia turned away from Gilgamesh, cheeks burning red. Frustration began to cloud her mind, but she shook her head immediately. No, she must not falter. She cannot break under his constant tease. As irritating as he might be, she had to withstand him.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back around, meeting his gaze. "I have no need for a ride," Arturia replied smoothly. "After all, it is only midday, and the weather is fine."

Gilgamesh chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, but wouldn't this also be an appropriate time to meet your family? After all, they must be wondering who you are spending this lovely day with."

Immediately tensing up, Arturia's mind began to race. Meet her family? Was he insane? Something suddenly clicked, where she, reminded of the rules, relaxed and countered with, "But according to our rules of the bet, there is no interference with family allowed."

Gilgamesh nodded. "Exactly. However, the wording was, 'No  _Interference_  with family.' I am not interfering with your family. I merely wish to introduce myself so your family may not worry where their precious queen disappeared to."

Arturia opened her mouth, ready to counter when, upon thinking about it, she realized with horror that he had a point. While interference was against the rules, he was making no sign of interfering with anything. A simply courtesy to introduce oneself was common practice where she came from.

Damn him and the rules.

Watching her facial expression change from anger to shock to resentment, Gilgamesh felt a giddy sense inside his chest. Oh, how he loved those expressions, those raw emotions coming from this fiery lioness. Law school was currently not failing him (of course, it was no surprise, since he passed with a straight A in all those ridiculous classes), and now he only wanted to see her flail more.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for her to formulate a response, a golden brow arched with a half smirk on his lips. Upon noticing this expression, Arturia once more tensed, but she forced herself to relax after realizing (how many realizations will she be getting this day?) that the golden haired bastard was enjoying this.

 _Think, Arturia,_ she thought. _You may not be able to get yourself out of this situation with reason alone._ Disgruntled, she knew that deception was in order. Much like with her own family, she had to lie through her teeth to this golden haired man.

Taking a deep breathe, she slowly began, "While your reasoning is sound and justified, you cannot visit my family for the simple fact that they are currently out."

"I see." His expression didn't change a bit. "Well, then I suppose I'll just take you home anyway. Meeting your family was simply taking two birds out with one stone. Although, we'll need to arrange another visit to ensure your family knows who you'll be spending once every week with."

His creepy, dark smile was really, really getting on her nerves. Grinding her teeth, Arturia decided to whirl around, avoiding his appearance all together. "Fine. If that is what you wish."

"Excellent." With that, Gilgamesh guided Arturia to his motorcycle, gesturing to the seat behind his. Reluctantly, Arturia climbed on, followed by Gilgamesh. However, when Gilgamesh noticed she made no other move, he tsked, reaching back and grabbing one of her hands, which had momentarily been placed on her lap.

"What are you—"

"This vehicle has no seatbelts. In other words, if you have no desire to fall off, you'll need to hold on to something." With that, he placed her hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, trying to cool her nerves and pride, she moved her other hand to the opposite shoulder, gripping lightly, keeping herself a noticeable distance, however.

Gilgamesh merely chuckled, kicking the kickstand out and balancing the bike before starting the engine. Revving the engine (which he was sure earned him an eye roll from the woman behind him), he pushed off, the bike gradually picking up speed as he drove down the street.

Arturia found that she had to lean forward a bit due to the speed. Thankfully, Gilgamesh made no comment as she did so, thankfully. Feeling the breeze, she watched the people and stores flashed by. Her mind was moving as fast as the scenes around her, thinking of where to lead Gilgamesh. She had no intention of guiding him to her temporary residence. There was no way he could meet her family, not now, not with Shirou and the incident last night and the conversation this morning. No, she must spare Shirou of the pain, spare her family of meeting this asshole before she probably prepared them.

Soon the area changed from that of an urban setting to a more suburban. Along with the change came a ping of fear. Why hadn't Gilgamesh asked her directions yet? Did he already know where she lived? If so, how did he come across this knowledge?

"Do you know where you're going?" she hollered over the engine of the bike. Gilgamesh merely glanced over his shoulder before responding, "Your father was kind enough to tell me where you were staying."

Horror overtook her body, but before she could process the emotions, he continued, undaunted, "You have stated you were staying with family, but I do wonder what kind of family. Your father simply said they were, 'old friends that might as well be family.' Tell me, Arturia, are they really that close to you?"

"That is none of your concern," she responded coldly.

Gilgamesh laughed, shaking his head. "You are a barrel of laughs, Arturia. Truly, one of the most entertaining women I've ever met."

The conversation didn't continue until after Gilgamesh slowed down in front of the Emiya residence. Once he came to a complete stop, Arturia immediately jumped up. Although she had a great many things against this man, she would never resort to petty tempers, so thus, she bowed, shallowly granted. "Thank you, Gilgamesh. It was a kind offer. However, I must depart now."

Leaning on the handlebars, Gilgamesh tilted his head, gifting her with a wolfish grin. "What's the rush, Arturia? Your family is not home currently. There is nothing you need to do. Besides, should we not schedule our next 'session'?"

"I do not know my schedule for next week yet. I will let you know when I do."

"And how do you intend to do that? Do you even have my cell number?"

"No, but I can merely call one of my father's associates and get your email—"

"There is no need." Reaching into his white jacket, he pulled out of a slim black device, presumably a cell phone. After tapping the screen with his thumb, he nodded before pocketing the device. "I have sent you a text message.”

Arturia opened her mouth, about to ask how on earth he got a hold of her cell phone number when—

"My father?"

He nodded, smirking. "He certainly is very thorough."

Cursing her father mentally, Arturia shook her head sighing, causing Gilgamesh to chuckle in response. "Either way," she responded coldly, "I do have things to do, even if my family is away. So if you could please, I would rather not take any more of your 'precious' time."

Chuckling with a shake of his head, Gilgamesh kicked the kickstand down, got up from the bike, leaning forward, his red eyes staring directly into her emerald ones.

Watching him warily, Arturia wondered what he was planning on doing. After all, there was no way he would try to assault her.

Right?

Without warning, he dipped down, pressing his lips on hers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124544) by [MidoriKurenaiYume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume)




End file.
